The Twelve Days of Saiyuki Christmas
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Part one in the parody holiday series.The Twelve days of Christmas in the style of Saiyuki.Happy HolidaysMerry Xmas.


Document Opened: 12/23/2006, 07:13pm.

Authors Note:

Part 1 in the Anime series of parodied Christmas songs.

This one is for Saiyuki.

No time zone. It just is.

A mere parody.

That is all dude's and dudette's,err people..

Onto the parody of The Twelve Days of Christmas in the

style of Saiyuki.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_One Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

Goku waves from said tree.

_//\\_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_two strange scientists and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

Theres a shot of Hwang giving Nii a strange look

as he fiddles with his stuffed bunny.

_//\\_

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Three ear limiters, two strange scientists _

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

A shot of that scene in Reload where

Hakkai kicked the giant demons butt.

_//\\_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_four travelers west, three ear limiters,_

_two strange scientists and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

A shot of Hakkai driving, Goku and Gojyo arguing in the backseat and Sanzo shutting them up.

_//\\_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_five maten scriptures,_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists and a _

_Chibi monkey in peach tree._

Shots of the Scripture being used in some action moments.

_//\\_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptures_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists_

_and a Chibi monkey in peach tree._

Gojyo and Sanzo in a drinking contest while Hakkai tells Goku he is a bit too young for such things.

_//\\_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_seven packs of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptures_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists_

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

With Sanzo buying a small bulk of bullets it has been a while since Goku and Gojyo have had an argument longer than two minutes.

_//\\_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_an eight pack of smokes_

_a seven pack of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptres_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists and_

_a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

With Gojyo and Sanzo smoking as a hint to cut down Hakkai had a little air freshener hanging around Hakuryu/Jeep's rear view mirror.

_//\\_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_nine meatbuns_

_an eight pack of smokes_

_a seven pack of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptures_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists_

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

Much to the delight of Goku who was quite hungry, A meatbun shop was having a sale, And after some pleading and showing using the big golden eye effect, He had some meatbuns to munch on.

_//\\_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_ten harisen_

_nine meatbuns_

_an eight pack of smokes_

_a seven pack of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptures _

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists_

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

Earlier in the day without the others knowing it, Sanzo had to dispose of his other harisen since it had a tear from whacking the others too much and went and magically got another one from seemingly nowhere. He'll never tell.(O,O).

_//\\_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_eleven plotting villains_

_ten harisen_

_nine meatbuns_

_an eight pack of smokes_

_a seven pack of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scriptures_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists _

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

See God, Gyukomen, Homura, Hazel, Shien, Gato, Kougaiji, Li Touten, Nii Jieni, Gyumaoh, Go Dogan,

//\\

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Twelve insane demons_

_eleven plotting villains_

_ten harisen_

_nine meatbuns_

_an eight pack of smokes_

_a seven pack of bullets_

_a six pack of beer_

_five maten scripture_

_four travelers west_

_three ear limiters_

_two strange scientists _

_and a Chibi monkey in a peach tree._

Said insane demons are insane since they are facing off against the Sanzo party. And Sanzo has that new small bulk of bullets.-.

Gunshots ring off in the distance as the song some to a close.

_/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////_

Authors Note:

I wish to do one similar to this for each of them individually.

Hope you like it.

Happy Holidays/ Merry X-mas!

I don't own anything within the fic other than the fic itself.

Steal and die.Shakes fist in anger. Grr.

Then again I doubt I'll need to worry about that..

Finished: 12/24/2006. 05:32pm.


End file.
